Pour un Coeur Régalien
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Si l'Eternité devait un jour se finir, je porterai ce fardeau jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais voilà que le fardeau devient devoir et que le devoir devient bonheur... y ai-je droit, Alicia ? Y ai-je droit... Lloyd ?
1. Le coeur d'un coupable

**Pour un Cœur Régalien**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

…

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai lu vos fics, et bravo encore ! Non seulement pour les écrits en eux-mêmes, mais aussi pour votre toléranceà l'égard des relations humaines, de l'homosexualité… etc… j'espère vraiment en voir d'autres de vous !**_

_**Pour note personnelle, je pense que TOUS les couples peuvent être touchants… tant qu'on écrit bien ! Autant Lloyd x Colette que Lloyd x Génis… etc… je crois que c'est vraiment important de ne pas se cantonner au « type » du couple. **_

_**Pour l'heure, cependant… c'est sur un autre couple que je vais écrire. Un plus original, mais peutêtre pas tant que ça. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

…

**(Près du campement…)**

Une tornade vivante manqua de renverser toute la tente.

« Yo ! C'est toi, Régal ! »

Il s'approcha de moi, l'air intéressé par ce que je faisais.

« Mais tu cuisines, wouah ! Une soupe de légume ! J'adore çaaaaaaaaa ! »

Je souris légèrement. Je connaissais ses goûts.

« Ne touche pas. Tu vas te brûler. »

Mais les choses font qu'il est difficile d'empêcher un Lloyd de ne pas venir renifler une soupe de légumes toutes les deux secondes.

« Hum… hum… »

Il s'avançait dangereusement son nez de la marmite.

« Lloyd, tu vas te brûler. » dis-je d'un ton que je voulais à la fois ferme et persuasif, bien que je susse que c'était inutile.

« Mais nan ! T'inquiète pas ! Je vais pas… AAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ-EEEEEEUUHHH ! C'EST CHAUD ! ÇAAAAA BRÛL-LEEEEUUHHH ! »

Et lui de courir dans tous les sens en hurlant. Je soupirai, sans pour autant m'empêcher de sourire. A chaque fois, c'était la même comédie. Je calculai qu'il allait encore courir pendant 5 minutes, et qu'à précisément 4 minutes 45 secondes et 04 centièmes, il faudrait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se jette dans la rivière venue, laquelle s'avérait être l'Aguédon du Sud où grouillaient les piranhas.

« AAAAHHHHH ! J'VAIS MOURIIIIRRR ! CHAUD, CHAUD, CHAUD ! »

4 minutes 23 secondes et 12 centièmes. Je me reculai pour éviter un Lloyd bouillant qui passait à toute vitesse devant moi. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

« J'VAIS M'JETER DANS LA RIVIERE ! »

4 minutes 45 secondes et 03 centièmes… (Hum, je me suis trompé. Je dois manquer de précision, décidément.) Alors qu'il passait pour la énième fois devant moi, je l'attrapai par le col, et l'installai sur mes genoux pour le coincer avec mes pieds et ainsi appliquer l'eau d'un chiffon mouillé sur la brûlure de son visage.

« AAAAAAHHHHH ! »

« Lloyd, n'ouvre pas la bouche pour crier. »

« Et TU espères que je fasse quoi d'aut… AAÏÏÏÏÏÏ-EEEEUUHHH ! »

Je continuai à le tenir fermement, tant en épongeant d'eau la blessure.

« Je t'avais prévenu, tu aurais dû m'écouter. Les brûlures font mal si tu bouges. »

Le résultat fut qu'il resta sans bouger sur mon giron tandis que j'aspergeais délicatement son visage d'eau. Pendant quelques minutes, il parvint miraculeusement à se tenir tranquille. Mais le problème est qu'il s'appelle Lloyd, et qu'un Lloyd est intenable. Déjà, il commençait à bouger.

« Lloyd, cesse de t'agiter. 5 minutes minima sous l'eau sont nécessaires pour les brûlures. »

Au prix d'un effort insoutenable, il consentit à rester tranquille. Tout d'abord, pour passer le temps, il s'amusa à regarder le paysage et à compter les grains de sable. Mais ce n'était guère passionnant, pas pour un jeune cœur aussi ardent que le sien. Le résultat fut que…

« Lloyd ! Tiens-toi tranquille, ou je déverse la marmite de soupe sur ta brûlure à la place de l'eau fraîche. »

« Oh, non ! Et… »

« …et »

« Et la soupe, alors ! Je pourrais même pas la goûter ! »

Je me mis à rire. Décidément, il était unique en son genre. Alicia n'avait pas son ridicule candide, si touchant pourtant, une innocence risible et si tendrement drôle…

« Calme-toi donc. J'ai bientôt fini. »

Mais déjà il avait entrepris un nouveau jeu, tant il lui était impossible de rester en place longtemps. A présent, sa curiosité s'était tournée vers mes cheveux, qui, je dois le reconnaître, peuvent attirer l'attention. Il s'amusa à effleurer les longues boucles argentées, puis bientôt, il devint plus audacieux. Il tira dessus, passa ses doigts au milieu des vagues que dessinait ma chevelure, toujours par jeu, toujours comme un enfant. Sans que je ne comprisse pourquoi, cela m'émut.

Qui avait l'habitude, jadis, il y avait de cela si longtemps, de jouer à caresser mes cheveux ?

« Lloyd… »

Mais ils n'étaient pas aussi longs à l'époque…

Voilà qu'il s'attardait sur les menottes que je gardais toujours… non, pas… ce crime… pas… avec lui. Pas alors…

« Lloyd… j'ai… j'ai fini avec ta brûlure. »

…pas alors que je pouvais prendre soin d'un être cher.

Pas…

« Régal, t'en fais une tête Ça va ? »

Il me regarde. Ses yeux sont si purs lorsqu'il les pose sur moi. Comme à la recherche de mon cœur, leur couleur noisette semble un reflet d'innocence que tant de vicissitudes n'ont pu entaché. Il y a quelque chose de pur en lui…

« Ne sois… guère inquiet. »

La pureté…

« J'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Tu sais, c'était juste pour jouer, tu sais bien que moi, j'peux pas rester en place, et… »

Ses yeux brillent d'innocence…

« N'aie pas… d'inquiétude. »

Soudain, comme un imprévisible cheval sauvage, il secoue la tête, avec une pointe de mécontentement qui rend sa sollicitude plus forte encore. Que l'expression d'une âme d'enfant est émouvante et belle malgré les crimes qui entachent nos mains et tourmentent nos âmes…

« Eh, Régal ! »

Que veut-il donc me dire ?

« Qu'as-tu ? »

« Ah, tu me demandes ce que j'ai ! Mais c'est à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça ! Tu sais que ce que tu fais, c'est pas bien ! »

Que s'était-il passé ? L'avais-je offensé ? De quelle façon ? Quelle accalmie secrète à mes yeux et coupables aux siens l'emplissait de mécontentement, apportant un poids de plus au poids coupable de mon cœur ?

« Pardonne-moi si je t'ai offensé de quelque façon que ce soit, prononçai-je d'une voix douce. Ce n'était guère mon intention. »

Mais le rire argentin vibre dans sa voix et étincelle dans son regard noisette ! Un jeune garçon peut être si étonnant…

« Mais nan, ce que t'es bête, Régal ! Justement, tu viens de le refaire ! »

« Quelle chose ? »

Si étonnant…

« Ah, mais t'es pire que Collette ! J'pensais même pas que ça pouvait exister ! (Il rit encore) Tu penses toujours aux autres, mais jamais à toi ! Tu sais que c'est pas bien du tout, Régal ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Quel étrange garçonà l'étrangeté touchante !

« Ce n'est donc que cela… »

Il se remit à secouer la tête, de nouveau mécontent.

« Mais nan, mais nan, mais nan ! Tu recommences ! Tu fais exprès, rien que pour me contrarier ! »

« Je t'en prie de m'excuser une fois de plus. »

« Ahhhh ! Tu es encore en train de le faire ! Faut pas t'excuser, t'as rien fait de mal, Régal ! Ou sinon tu vas devoir t'excuser de toujours t'excuser et de jamais penser à toi !»

Cette fois, je ne cachai même plus le sourire qui me montait aux lèvres. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je guère souri ainsi ? Un garçon si touchant…

« Dans ce cas, mettons que je te promets de penser à moi. »

Il tapota sur mon dos, et tira de plus belle une de mes mèches de cheveux, sans doute par un jeu pur et enfantin que je ne connaîtrai plus jamais quant à moi. Mais qu'il me l'offrît était déjà si merveilleux…

« Ça me va ! Mais, oublie pas : t'as promis, tu peux pas revenir en arrière ! »

Je le reposai délicatement sur le sol.

« Je ne trahirai pas ma parole. »

Il se planta devant moi, avant de me gratifier d'un regard à la fois enfantin et exigeant.

« T'as intérêt ! Ou sinon… euh… je mangerai plus jamais ta cuisine ! T'entends ? »

Je posai ma main en dessous de mon menton, qui s'appuya dessus pour esquisser un sourire volontairement affiché. Moi aussi, je pouvais jouer le jeu…

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je n'aurai plus besoin de faire de la soupe aux légumes, puisque tu ne mangeras pas de ma cuisine. »

Un cri dut percer les oreilles à mille kilomètres à la ronde.

« NYYYYYYAAAAAANNNNN ! J'RIGOLAAAAAAIIISSSS ! FAIS PAS ÇA, FAIS PAS ÇA, FAIS PAS ÇAAAAAAA ! »

Parfait.

« PITTTIIIIIIE REGAAAAAAL ! »

« Hum… qui sait… »

Mais il n'avait pas fini. Et d'un ton malicieux, il ajouta.

« Au fait, t'as fait comment pour la faire avec les pieds, la soupe ? »

Ce qui faillit se terminer avec moi lui donnant une bonne claque. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'on peut difficilement donner une claque avec les deux mains menottées, et à fortiori, avec les pieds. Ou alors je plaindrais la cible en question.

« Va donc. »

Il fila en direction sa propre tente.

« A tout', Régal ! »

C'est alors que je remarquai que…

« LLOYD ! Ne t'approche pas de cette casserole de soupe, elle est encore chaude ! Tu n'apprends donc jamais ?»

Penaud – mais pas tant que cela, il fallait l'avouer –, il dit :

« Ben… nan. J'aime trop pas les leçons à l'école… »

Je soupirai, alors qu'il se décida – enfin ! – à épargner la casserole de soupe. Enfin, il disparut de ma vision, emportant avec lui un étrange secret.

Un secret…

Le sien était pur, mais le mien était coupable. Tout comme moi. Car sans doute lui ne le connaissait pas, mais moi je savais… ce qui se passait en moi. Mais savais-je vraiment ce dont j'étais capable ? Ou refusais-je simplement de le savoir, ou même de le voir ?

« Alicia… si tu me voyais… que dirais-tu ? »

Etait-ce ma propre voix ? Elle était… si… émue !

Je restai là. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Choqué par mes propres sentiments.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais choqué par moi-même. Dégoûté, même. Je suis un criminel, j'ai tué la personne que j'aimais de mes propres mains et je porterai cette responsabilité jusqu'à la fin des temps, si l'éternité devait un jour se finir. Non, ce n'est pas cela la question. Ce n'était pas mes actes qui m'avaient choqué, aujourd'hui. C'était mes propres sentiments.

Mes propres sentiments… Comment tout est-il advenu ?

Lloyd… Alicia…

…

**A suivre ?**

…

**Note : Ah, c'est sûr que le niveau de langue peut paraître "lourd", mais Régal est si... sophistiqué ! (N'oublions pas que c'est un directeur d'entreprise et qu'il a été élévé dans un haut milieu !) Je me demande comment Lloydie (je me demande d'où vient ce surnom !) fait pour le comprendre... **


	2. T'es un vrai Régal !

**Pour un Cœur Régalien**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

…

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Ah, 2 petites notes importantes : **

**Un, sur le nom de « Régal ». Je crois que l'origine de son nom n'a rien avec à voir la cuisine (même si en français ça donne des jeux de mots rigolos), mais plutôt avec le sens de « royal », « tout ce qui a trait au roi », « régalien ». (En anglais, « regal », c'est bien plus évident…) D'où le fait qu'il est le directeur de l'entreprise Lézérano…**

**Deux,ça ne l'empêche pas d'être doué en cuisine… puisque dans une quête annexe (SPOILER !), il peut devenir le successeur du Wonder Chef si vous avez toutes les recettes. **

**Trois, MERCI MA-CHAN ! Ta review m'encourage. Sans toi, j'aurais laissé tomber... **

…

**Chapitre 2 : T'es un vrai Régal !**

**(Lloyd's POV)**

« …………non. »

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il a ! Moi, à sa place, je serais hyper content !

« Allez, Régaaaaal ! Alleeeeeeezzzz ! »

« ……………… »

Je vais devoir parler en quelle langue, moi !

« Alllllleeezzzz s'il te plaaaîîîît Régaaaaal ! On va voir le Wonder Chef ! J'suis sûr qu'il va te donner toutes ses recettes et faire de toi son successeur ! »

Il secoue la tête.

« J'ai dit : non, Lloyd. »

Pfff.

« Rah, t'es pire que Kratos, tu sais ! »

Ses yeux bleu ciel s'écarquillent un peu. (Ouah, j'ai toujours adoré la couleur !) Il est étonné ?

« Qui est… Kratos ? »

Oups.

« Ah, euh… c'est vrai, tu peux pas savoir c'est qui… c'est… c'est… ah, euh… »

Je me mords la lèvre. (Aïe !) Parler de Kratos… ça me ferait trop mal. Nan, je peux pas… ce serait… c'est trop… je…

« Lloyd. »

Mince, c'est fou comme t'as le don d'arrêter le ton rien qu'avec un seul mot. Comme Kratos… ta voix grave, et ton regard profond, on dirait que tu arrêtes le cœur de celui qui te regarde…

« Lloyd. Si tu ne veux pas en parler… ne le fais pas. Je refuse… de te forcer. »

Comme… Kratos… pareil… mais mince ! Pourquoi il faut que je me rappelle de Kratos ! Pourquoi alors… que tout est fini avec lui, et que y'aura plus jamais rien avec lui ! Régal, pourquoi… pourquoi il faut que tu me rappelles Kratos !

« Lloyd ? Tu vas bien ? »

Hein ? Tes mains… tu les as posées sur moi ? Toi qui détestes toucher les gens avec tes mains…

« Hein ? Euh ? Qui, de quoi ? Ah, moi ? Ah ouais, bien sûr ! Je vais hyper bien, bien sûr ! »

Je crois que t'as pas dû être très convaincu…

« Tu es… sûr ? »

Et tes yeux… bleus… ils me disent beaucoup de trucs. Ah, nan, je veux pas que tu te fasses trop de souci pour moi ! T'en as déjà assez comme ça !

« Ouais ! T'inquiète, t'inquiète, Régal ! »

Pourquoi tu souris pas ? D'habitude, tu souris toujours quand je suis hyper joyeux et énergique… peut-être, parce que je suis pas vraiment joyeux. Je te mens. Je suis triste, en fait. Kratos… il…

Hein, tu as lâché mes mains, et tu regardes ailleurs ? Mais je peux même voir tes yeux et leur bleu que j'adore !

« Lloyd… pardonne-moi. »

Hein ? Mais…

« Je crois… qu'après tout ce temps, je dois être devenu… incapable de savoir me comporter avec un ami, pour le mettre mal à l'aise… »

Quoi, c'est ça que tu pensais ! C'est moi qui te mens, et c'est toi… qui souffre ! Et tu se tournes ailleurs pour que je te vois pas souffrir ! Pas question ! Je te regarde, mais comme t'es tourné, tu vois rien. Tu t'en vas… nan !

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en ail… AH ! »

Tu vas pas s'enfuir comme ça, ah ça, non ! Euh, EVIDEMMENT, j'aurais peut-être pu te sauter dans le dos plus doucement, mais bon… j'allais quand même pas te laisser te barrer comme ça ! Alors… que tu passes ton temps à te sentir coupable !

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, Régal ! Tu sais hyper bien que t'es génial comme gars, et que je t'adore pour ça ! »

Je te serre dans mes bras. J'ai envie de rigoler, pour que tu sois heureux, pour que tu ries, pour que tu souries… ouah, les mèches bleu argent ! Mince, comment tu fais pour avoir une couleur aussi belle ? Et les yeux bleus foncés, on dirait des joyaux océan, encore mieux que ceux que nous donnent les invocations ! J'veux les mêmes !

« Euh… Lloyd ? »

Euh, c'est moi, ou t'es… rouge ? Ouah, un Régal rouge ! Ça existe ? Ah, j'étais sur les mèches, c'est vrai. Argentées, pas moins que ça ! _Un vrai Régal !_

« Hum… ouais, Régal ? Tu disais ? »

Nan, je parlais des yeux. Ils sont trop beaux quand ils brillent ! Mais pourquoi t'as l'air embarrassé ? T'as trop chaud ou quoi ?

« Lloyd, notre posture est… compromettante. »

J'ouvre grand les yeux. (Snif, moi, j'ai des yeux marron comme tout le monde…) J'ai les bras autour de toi, mais c'est les mèches qui m'occupent… elles m'occupent trop, j'vois plus rien…

« Euh… ça veut dire quoi, « une posture compromettante » ? »

Là, tu me regardes… et t'éclates d'un grand rire ! Sa voix grave, de basse… moi j'adore.

Héééé ! Mais pourquoi tu te marres comme ça ! J'ai dit quelque chose de rigolo, moi ?

« Héééé ! C'est quoi qu'il y a de si drôle, Régal? »

Tu poses ton regard à la couleur hyper belle sur moi, mais moi je vois que tes yeux, ils se marrent. Un regard… _amusé_ ? Et tu _souris_…

« Toi, Lloyd. Ce qu'il y a de si drôle, c'est toi. »

Euh !

« J'ai une tâche sur la figure, ou quoi ! »

Je sens des mains qui mettent en désordre mes cheveux. Bah, de toute façon, pas possible de faire pire… ouah, les mains ! Mais elles sont GEANTES ! Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu es un si bon cuisinier : les grands cuisiniers ont des GRANDES MAINS !

« Non, sois rassuré. Tu n'as aucune tâche que ce soit. Et quand bien même cela eût-il été le cas que… »

Trop long la phrase, je pige que dalle !

« …que tu es parfait pour moi, Lloyd. »

Ah, et sa manie de faire des phrases que je pige qu… HEIN, quoi ! T'as dit… ! Moi… parfait ? Je laisse tomber les mèches, et je regarde les yeux. Mais pourquoi tu respires aussi fort, d'un coup ? Pourquoi… tu te détournes presque ?

« Euh, moi, parfait, Régal ? »

Hé ben personne m'a jamais dit ça…

« Ah oui, bien sûr, que j'suis parfait ! J'en étais sûr ! Je le savais ! »

Je sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait marrer. Mais toi, tu te marres pas. Tu souris… c'est tellement beau. Tu souris, et, un moment… c'est bizarre, j'ai cru que tu allais toucher mon visage avec tes doigts. En parlant de doigts…

« Et ça, Régal, c'est « une posture compromettante » ? »

Euh, pourquoi tu rougis comme ça !

« Q-que… de quoi, Lloyd ? »

« Que ta main, elle allait toucher mon visage. »

« … »

J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

« Oh, j'suis désolé, désolé, désolé ! »

« Ne t'excuse pas, Lloyd… c'est moi… qui devrais… je n'aurai pas dû… »

« Mais nan ! Tu devais plus t'excuser ! Pendant, euh… 34 jours ! Un mois, quoi ! »

« Lloyd, un mois ne comprend que 31 jours au maximum. »

« On s'en fiche, c'est pareil ! De toute façon, c'est moi qui suis désolé ! »

« De quoi, Lloyd ? »

« De faire des… euh, comment tu dis, déjà ? Des « postures promettantes. » ? »

Tu me regardes, l'air complètement surpris… et… bon sang, pourquoi tu hurles de rire comme ça !

« Ha ha ha ha ha ha… des postures promettantes ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha… »

Mais c'est QUOI que j'ai encore dit de rigolo !

« Ben quoi, c'est pas ça ? »

Tes yeux… bleus… cette couleur, amusée…

« C'est COM-promettantes, Lloyd. Pas « promettantes ». »

Pfff, c'est pareil…

« Et c'est parce que c'est des postures CON et PROMETTANT à la fois, que ça te fait devenir tout rouge comme ça, Régal ? »

Etrangement, t'as presque l'air sérieux. Sauf que tu souris tout de suite après.

« Oui, Lloyd, c'est pour cette raison. Et c'est pour une raison encore plus profonde… que j'y suis si sensible. »

Mais il veut dire quoi ? Je te pige pas…

« C'est quoi, cette raison ? »

« Qu'importe… »

Pourquoi tu regardes ailleurs en souriant ? Je… comprends pas.

« J'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

D'un coup, une étincelle brille ! Le reflet des… des menottes que tu portes ! Mais… ses mains… elles sont autour des miennes ? Je vois ton regard bleu et hyper profond, si près… oh… c'est… beau…

« Ö combien, Lloyd. Tu n'as pas idée… à quel point ! »

Jamais… t'as eu une voix aussi… tendue, aussi… un ton aussi fort. Est-ce que j'ai fait une bêtise, et que c'est pour ça que tu souffres ?

Et… ces menottes… c'est quoi ? Pourquoi ? Elles serrent tes… mains…

OUAH ! Mais c'est qu'elles sont GEANTES, tes mains ! Evidemment, avant, je passais toujours mon temps à regarder les menottes, et donc, je voyais pas tes mains… mais, en parlant des menottes… pourquoi il les garde ? Mais, elles sont trop top, tes mains ! Ouah, la taille !

« Lloyd ? Que cherches-tu dans mes mains ? »

« Rien, rien ! J'me demandais juste… Régal, est-ce que c'est parce que t'as des grandes mains que tu cuisines aussi bien ? »

« Non. Je cuisine avec les pieds, tu sais bien. »

« … »

« …je plaisantais. Pour la taille des mains et la cuisine… cela dépend, bien sûr. Pourquoi cherches-tu absolument à établir un rapport de cause à effet entre la taille des mains et la capacité à bien cuisiner ? »

« Eh bien, c'est parce que le professeur me disait que si j'avais la tête un peu plus grosse à l'école, je serais certainement plus intelligent en général. »

« … »

« A ton avis, elle voulait dire quoi, Régal ? »

« …………aucune importance. Allons plutôt lui annoncer, ainsi qu'à tes compagnons, que nous serons absents pendant quelque temps. »

« Hein ? Euh, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous allons voir le Wonder Chef. Ses recettes peuvent s'avérer d'une utilité cruciale. »

« Mais je croyais que tu voulais pas ? »

« J'ai changé d'avis. Mais si tu veux rester ic…

« JE VIENS ! »

Ah, j'adore quand tu ris ! Quand tu souris…

« Es-tu sûr de t…

« Faut que je te protège, et Colette, elle a tous les autres et elle risque rien puisqu'elle reste dans le château hyper protégé ! »

Déjà je suis parti à fond la caisse pour me préparer. Trop cool, trop cool, trop cool ! J'vais pouvoir voyager avec Régal, et voir le Wonder Chef ! Et… euh ?

« Lloyd. »

Pourquoi tu m'as attrapé la main ?

« Je sais que tu es fort, mais ce voyage ne sera pas qu'une partie de plaisir. De plus, nous risquons de rester assez longtemps loin des autres… tu ne pourras pas rester ton ami, le petit mage. »

« Génis, tu veux dire ? Bah, t'inquiète ! Il est occupé avec Préséa… »

« Ce n'est pas tout. »

Pourquoi ton regard bleu, il est si grave ?

« Je ne voudrais pas… que tu t'ennuies… que tu te sentes mal là-bas… tu sais, l'entreprise Lézérano n'est pas exactement un milieu amusant pour un garçon de ton âge… »

« Mais tu veux dire QUOI, par là ! Je suis un grand garçon, hyper mature et hyper fort ! J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis plus aussi immature qu'avant ! Et de tout façon, j'ai dit, JE VIENS ! Allez, allez, on y va ! »

Je te vois sourire… décidément, quand j'suis là, tu souris beaucoup ! Et ben, puisque c'est ça, je vais être là rien que pour t'obliger à sourire ! Et na !

OUAH ! J'vais être avec Régal et voir plein de trucs rigolos ! Ah, j'sens que ça va être chouette ! J'vais voir et apprendre beaucoup de trucs supers ! Ah, Régal, j't'adore ! _T'es un vrai Régal_ !

Mais… pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu penses à quoi ? Bizarre. Parfois, je me dis que je vais pas être le seul à apprendre… quelque chose. Mais…

…quoi donc ?

**A suivre…**


	3. Wonder Régal !

* * *

**_"Pour un Cœur Régalien"_**

_Par Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

* * *

***

**Chapitre 3**** : Wonder Régal !**

***

* * *

…

**(Dans une diligence, sur la route…)**

…

« Euh… eh ben… laisse-moi réfléchir… 'O-veur-dead-euh' ? »

Je laissai aller ma tête contre la banquette arrière.

« Non, Lloyd… fis-je d'un ton las, quoique amusé. Ce n'est pas cela. Essaie encore. »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Hein ? QUOI ? T'es sûr ? Mais j'aurais juré !! C'est pas « o-veur-dead-euh » ?! »

Je posai le livre sur la banquette de la diligence.

« Je ne suis pas expert en anglais, mais je doute que le prétérit du verbe 'to overdo' (*en faire trop) soit 'overdead'.»

Cela faisait très exactement _trente et une fois_ qu'il essayait de réciter sa liste de verbes irréguliers en anglais. Si l'on excluait les fois où, sous le coup de l'exaspération, il avait failli manger le livre, les fois où il avait voulu se jeter par la fenêtre, et la fois où il avait voulu faire une promenade dehors en oubliant le fait que nous étions de rouler à une vitesse de 100 km/h.

« C'est quoi alors, Régal ? »

Sans même jeter un coup d'œil à la liste (je l'avais déjà fait _trente et une fois_ exactement), je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, et murmurai d'un ton fatigué.

« Overdid. Le prétérit de 'overdo' est 'overdid'. »

« Mais j'avais bon, alors ! C'est pareil ! A part quelques lettres, c'est bon, nan ? »

Il me fallut tout mon sang-froid pour m'empêcher de rire, alors que je dis d'un ton que je voulus sérieux dans la mesure du possible.

« Comme la fois où la guerre des gobelins au néolithique était en 3 560 ? »

« Bah, je me suis juste trompé de quelques millénaires… par rapport à 356, ça se ressemble presque… »

« Ou la fois où tes produits partiels sont devenus des _pro-di-ges par ciel _? »

« C'est parce que j'les ai toujours trouvés par miracle. »

« Ou quand tu as voulu additionner 1,234563 gelée de citron avec un nombre X de gelées de pommes pour arriver à obtenir deux pots de gelée d'orange ? »

« Bah, j'espérais qu'au bout du compte ça aurait peut-être fait une gelée miracle… »

« Moi, je crois que cela aurait plutôt fait une gelée _par miracle_, Lloyd_._ »

Il eut l'air si dépité, et moi si sérieux, que nous éclatâmes soudainement de rire en voyant chacun l'expression de l'autre.

« Lloyd… tu m'étonneras toujours. Tu es unique en ton genre. »

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, presque désespéré.

« Régal, on est _vraiment_ obligééééééééééé de réviseeeeeer ? »

« Je suis formel, Lloyd. Le professeur Sage m'a dit qu'elle acceptait de te voir partir avec moi à condition que je te fasse réviser tes devoirs. »

« ………. ouin. »

« Elle a également ajouté que si tu n'étais pas capable de réciter tes leçons en rentrant, elle te scalperait avec mon couteau de cuisine et t'utiliserai comme ingrédient comme son gâteau aux épices mariné aux oignons et à la sauce ketchup. »

« …………. dis, Régal ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu pourrais me faire une tombe lorsqu'on sera arrivé ? Je préfère encore être enterré que servir d'ingrédient à la cuisine du Professeur… »

« …dans son gâteau aux épices mariné aux oignons et à la sauce ketchup ? »

« …oui. »

Je me mis à rire.

« Raaaaah, rigole pas ! C'est pas drôle, Régal ! »

D'un ton presque sérieux, je parvins à articuler.

« Tu as raison. Ce serait un affront. Un… gâteau aux épices mariné aux oignons et à la sauce ketchup ! Avec un Lloyd qui ne connaît même pas ses leçons à l'intérieur ! La cuisine ne s'en remettrait jamais… ha ha…»

Il eut l'air boudeur. Mais l'instant d'après, il sourit. Etonné, je vis ce sourire enfantin et pourtant si mature posé sur moi, et demandai.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Lloyd ? Pourquoi… souris-tu ainsi ? »

Il pose son regard chocolat si pur sur moi…

« C'est rien, Régal. Oh nan, au contraire c'est hyper beaucoup ! Je suis content, voilà tout ! Parce que… avant tu riais jamais, tu souriais jamais. J'suis peut-être pas une bête à l'école, mais est-ce que y'a besoin de ça… pour voir que ton cœur, il était triste ? »

Un cœur… pur. Pur… comme ses yeux chocolat…

Je le regarde, mais en cet instant, je ne comprends plus mon regard. Je ne comprends pas la douceur qui vibre dans mes yeux, alors que j'ai juré au monde que j'étais un criminel. Je ne comprends pas la tendresse qui vibre dans mes mains, alors que j'ai juré de ne plus jamais être coupable. Je ne comprends pas l'amour qui vibre dans mon âme, alors que j'ai juré de ne jamais plus aimer.

Un cœur pur…

« Lloyd. »

« Oui, Régal ? »

Il a déjà recommencé à jouer avec les lignes de ma main… son âme est si enfantine alors que ses yeux sourient !

« Tu sais… pour avoir vu que mon cœur était triste… »

Je ne comprends pas la douceur qui empreint ma voix…

« …il faut être soi-même un cœur pur, Lloyd. »

Soudainement, il s'arrête de jouer avec mes mains et les lignes qu'il y lisait. Il fixe son regard innocent sur mes propres yeux graves. C'est alors qu'il ouvre la bouche, et d'un ton ingénu, demande…

« Régal, ça veut dire quoi 'un cœur pur' ? »

Je manque de m'étouffer. Il n'est pas quand même si… IGNORANT ?!

« Régaaaaaal !! Respire, respire, respiirrree !! T'étouffe paasss !! Je rigolaaaaaiiss !! »

Je marmonnai.

« ………très drôle, Lloyd. »

Plié de rire, il tira une de mes mèches d'argent bleuté.

« T'inquiète, j'sais c'que ça veut dire, 'un cœur pur' ! »

Il y a moyen d'obtenir réparation.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, donne m'en la définition exacte. »

« Euh… eh ben… euh… je… euh… ben… »

« Alors, Lloyd ? »

« JE SAIS : UN CŒUR PUR, C'EST UN CŒUR TOUT PROPRE APRES ETRE ÊTRE PASSE A LA MACHINE A LAVER !! »

Je manquai une seconde de fois de m'étouffer. Puis d'ajouter, un poil sarcastique.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es _lessivé_ après les devoirs, Lloyd ? »

« Euh… »

« Si tu me demandes ce que veut dire 'être lessivé', je cuisine ton repas de ce soir avec les pieds. »

Il bondit en l'air.

« JE SAIS CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE ! »

« Je préfère cependant de pas en entendre ta définition. Si nous passions à la suite de tes devoirs ? »

Il lâcha un long soupir.

« C'est encore loooooong, Régaaaaal ? »

« Non, pas trop… »

Intéressé, il leva la tête.

« Ah ouais ?! C'est vrai ?! »

« A part tes devoirs de français, de grammaire, de vocabulaire, de dictée, d'anglais, d'espagnol, d'histoire, de géographie, d'éducation civique, d'algèbre, de géométrie, de calcul mental… c'est bientôt fini. »

« … »

« …je plaisantais. Il ne te reste plus qu'à voir ta leçon en anglais sur 'La formation de mots composés et adjectifs'. Tu l'as apprise ? »

« Euh… »

« Je prends ça pour un non. Reprenons la leçon à zéro, dont le concept est très simple. Pour former un mot composé, ou utiliser un mot comme adjectif épithète, il suffit de le placer avant le mot principal. Par exemple… « Wonder Chef ». » Ici, « Wonder », qui signifie merveille, vient être l'adjectif de « Chef ». A ton avis, pourquoi, Lloyd ? »

« Euh… eh ben… parce qu'il fait des merveilles ? »

« Très juste. Il fait des merveilles en cuisine. Voilà pourquoi « Wonder » est placé devant. Alors, maintenant, donne-moi un exemple à toi. »

« Hum… euh… »

Il eut l'air pensif. Puis d'un coup, il bondit en l'air, manquant de peu de m'écraser.

« JE SAIS !! J'AI TROUVE !! »

Trop occupé par ses progrès intellectuels pour me plaindre de son poids, je demandai avidement.

« Alors ? »

« Wonder Régal ! »

Ah ?

« ??? »

Interloqué, je le regardai, sans comprendre. Mais lui, toujours rieur, continuait.

« Tu comprends pas, Régal ? Comme c'est toi le mot principal, et que tu fais des merveilles, ça donne le mot composé Wonder Régal ! »

Voilà qui était… euh… original, comme exemple…

« Moi… ? Faire… des merveilles ? »

Je clignai des yeux.

« Bien sûr, Régal ! Et en plus, t'es super bon en cuisine ! Ah, j'suis un génie, moi ! T'as vu l'exemple que j'ai trouvé ? »

Ses yeux sont tellement purs. Mais, une douleur vrille, en moi, tout d'un coup.

Mon cœur souffre.

Si seulement…

« … »

...si seulement c'était vrai.

« Lloyd… »

Mon ton devient triste, triste comme la tristesse qui m'habite, et ne me quittera jamais.

« …je ne fais pas de merveilles. »

« C'est N'IMPORTE NAWAK, CE QUE TU RACONTES !!! »

Il s'est dressé. Debout, devant moi, qui suis assis, il fait ma taille.

_Et il est tellement plus grand que moi._

« Cite-moi une seule merveille que j'aurais pu faire en ce monde. »

« Y'en a PLEIN !! Euh… ah, attends, laisse-moi réfléchir ! »

« Cela risque d'être long… »

Une minute passe.

« Bah, ouais, bien sûr ! Tu sais, quand je suis avec toi, je me sens beaucoup plus intelligent ! »

D'un air dubitatif, je hoche lentement la tête.

« Lloyd, ce n'est pas une merveille, ce serait un miracle. »

Une tornade rouge et brune trépigne d'indignation.

« … … GRRRRRRRR !!! C'est PAS GENTIL !!! »

Je ris, heureux.

« …je plaisantais, n'aie pas l'air si outré. »

« … »

« …Régal ? »

« Oui ? »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Euh ça veut dire quoi, 'l'air outré' ? »

« … … … HA HA HA HA !!! »

Plié de rire, voilà ma punition. Ô Déesse Martel, c'est tellement doux…

« Hé !! Arrête de rireeeeuuuhhh !! »

« …ha ha ha… navré… ha ha… c'est que… tu es… impayable, Lloyd… ha ha… »

« … »

« Tu sais ce que veut dire 'impayable' ? »

« Euh… ah… »

« Je prends ça pour un non. Bon, je t'explique. Cela veut dire… »

Avec une brusquerie douce, il me coupe, en montant sur mes genoux, comme un enfant confiant.

« Régal, tu sais. Ce que j'ai dit… quand je suis avec toi… c'est vrai, tu sais. »

« Lloyd ? »

Il sourit, avec un éclat pur dans les yeux.

« Je me sens… pas pareil. C'est comme si… je me sentais bien. Je… j'ai l'impression… qu'on se comprend, et… c'est trop fort ! »

Tellement…

…Il est tellement proche de moi.

Proche… dans le cœur, car son cœur bat avec le mien, sans fausse note.

Proche… dans la distance, car son corps pèse sur le mien, sans poids inutile.

Proche…

…car il est là, avec moi.

« Lloyd… tu as raison. Je ressens… la même chose que toi. »

Heureux, il pose la tête sur mes genoux, et rit avec mon regard plongé dans le sien.

« Tu vois, que tu es un Wonder Régal, Régal ! Tu fais des merveilles ! »

« …Lloyd ? »

Sa tête s'incline, et il ferme les yeux, se tourne, prend ma main comme oreiller.

« Je t'aime bien. Tu es mon Wonder Régal. »

Il… dort ?

…

**(La nuit tombée… plus tard…)**

…

'_Tu comprends pas, Régal ? Comme c'est toi le mot principal, et que tu fais des merveilles, ça donne le mot composé Wonder Régal !' _

Tu es…

_Je t'aime bien._

Lloyd…

_Tu es mon Wonder Régal !_

Petit ange…

Il… s'est endormi. Sa tête est doucement tombée sur mon épaule… ses cheveux en bataille caressent mon visage.

…et de l'eau est tombée sur ses joues.

Est-ce que ce sont mes propres larmes ?

« Régal, tu pleures ? »

Il n'est pas endormi ?

« …n-non… »

« Tu mens. »

Les yeux portés au loin, il contemple le long cortège d'étoiles qui dessine le mystère dans la voûte céleste du monde, visible par la fenêtre…

« Tu pleures. »

Sa voix semble refléter le mystère des sentiments qui vivent dans notre coeur…

Je voulais m'enfuir, mais jamais il ne me laissera le temps de fuir mon propre cœur. Ses mains se referment sur les miennes, et dans un bâillement de fatigue, il repose sa tête sur mes genoux et ferme les yeux. Doucement – très doucement – je lui caresse le visage de mes doigts.

Alicia… oh, Alicia, aide-moi !

Je regarde mes mains – mes chaînes –, désabusé. Criminel. Un criminel. Voilà ce que je suis, et que je serai jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Mais surtout…

Je regarde le visage d'un bien-aimé, angélique dans son sommeil.

…et les chaînes.

Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un… en étant soi-même prisonnier ? Je peux effleurer ses joues de mes doigts, mais jamais je ne pourrais l'étreindre dans mes bras. Je peux lui dire que je l'apprécie comme le plus cher de mes amis, mais jamais je ne pourrai lui dire que je l'aime.

…vraiment ?

'_C'est comme si… je me sentais bien. Je… j'ai l'impression… qu'on se comprend, et… c'est trop fort !' _

Dors, Lloyd. Dors.

Va en paix, et puisses-tu ne jamais connaître les ombres qui ont hanté mon âme. Tu es comme un ange qui est descendu pour moi, mais je ne pourrai jamais appartenir au ciel duquel tu es venu.

…vraiment ?

'_Lloyd… tu as raison. Je ressens… la même chose que toi.'_

Peut-être… un jour, si ? Ce ciel…

'_Régal, tu sais. Ce que j'ai dit… quand je suis avec toi… c'est vrai, tu sais.'_

Moi aussi… c'est vrai, ce que je te dis, alors que tu dors.

« Je… t'aime. »

Je me penche au dessus du visage d'un garçon qui dort. On dit que son épée a été tâchée de sang, mais moi je sais que son âme est pure…

J'embrasse doucement son front.

Ce sera…

…la confession…

« De la part de ton Wonder Régal. »

* * *


End file.
